Devices for training or assisting a skier to maintain a proper balance on his skis are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,644,919 issued on Feb. 22, 1972 to William R. Mathauser shows a signaling device for indicating improper position of a skier. The Mathauser device comprises either a pair of pressure sensitive switches mounted inside the ski boots between the upper front surface of the foot and ankle and the front of the boots or a switch unit worn at the knee of a skier. In either case, the purpose of the switch means is to provide a signal to a skier when his knees are not properly bent. U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,333 issued on Aug. 10, 1976 to Barry M. Caris shows a snow ski training device comprising a pair of straps, one connected to each of a skier's legs just above the knee, with a releasable connection therebetween. The device provides a sensation, such as a popping noise when the skier's knees are moved apart. U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,566 issued on Dec. 4, 1973 to Thomas Gordan Smolka shows a safety release binding for action between a ski and a ski boot that utilizes preselected values of muscular stress of a skier for releasing the binding.